The subject invention relates to a cable tape or tie made of plastic with a tape zone equipped with locking elements that is joined to a stop zone comprised of a bottom plate and two side walls with an interpositioned cross-piece having a latch for engagement with one of the locking elements upon arresting the tape zone in the stop zone and having a release element arranged at the stop zone for selective disengagement of the latch.
Such a cable tape is already known as state of the art; it is designed in such manner that the release element is arranged above the stop zone and is connected therewith by thin cross-pieces (see German printed specification 2,045,300). Upon triggering of the release element, the respective stop element of the tape that is cooperating with the latch is released from its locked position so that the cable tape can be opened. Even after opening of the cable tape, the stop zone in this known construction exhibits a channel closed on all sides. This construction is costly to manufacture due to its required accuracy.
In another known construction, the stop zone is connected with the bottom plate via a thin film hinge of articulation and is rotated upon engagement with the respective stop element of the tape zone in an upward direction in order to improve the holding effect between the stop zone on the one side and the stop element on the other side (see German printed specification 1,810,515). In this construction, the stop zone with the latch is also designed as a closed channel.
Further state of the art is a cable tape or tie where the latch is designed in the shape of a hook that is positioned opposite an elastic counter stop. (This is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,898.) With both of the above described constructions, it is difficult to simply disengage the tape after it has been locked in the stop zone. Consequently, opening of the cable tape cannot readily be accomplished.